The White Carnation
by Juugo
Summary: All he can remember is that white carnation. But he can't remember why it's so important. [Itachi Sasuke brotherly oneshot]


**The White Carnation.**

Fire.

It's all he could remember.

It started in the parents' room. They lazily plopped down in bed after they were sure their youngest was fast asleep. The window, wide open. Three tall candles, each a slightly different size, sat on the mother's cherished wooden oak dresser. That dresser was polished day after day. Passed down through the generations. The mother was hoping for a daughter to pass it on to, but the father said it was just a dresser. She could give it to one of their sons and it'd suit them just fine.

The son smelt it first, since his room was beside his parents'. His oxygen-deprived lungs forced him awake, putting him through a series of hoarse coughs. Moving quickly, he made his way to the kitchen, holding a soft, yellow weasel in his left hand. Water was all he needed, he guessed. By the time he returned to the hallway, half of it was already engulfed in flames. Determined to get his glass of water, he completely overlooked the smoke filling the ceiling.

The parent's room was already covered. He tried getting to his own room, but the door was much too hot. The flames were spreading fast. "Oniisan!" The boy pressed his nose into the yellow cloth. "Oniisan!" Across the house he scampered, passing neighbors' outstretched hands. "Oniisan!" The door flew open. "Oniisan!" There the older brother sat. The flames were there too, completely surrounding the unfazed prodigy. Back and forth he rocked the wooden chair, staring intently at the white carnation in his hand.

"Oniisan!"

The small boy was grabbed from behind. The older brother didn't take one glance back. "Oniisan!" He was lifted off his feet and carried bridal style. Still, the young son held onto the hot wall. His voice was hoarse. His body was weak. "…oniisan…"

The prodigy spoke. "Remembrance."

Darkness.

--------------------------------

"How come you're at the Peak? You seem perfectly fine to me."

"Oniisan."

"No, I'm not your brother. I'm Naruto. Remember?"

A glare. Sasuke knew that very well. Naruto was Sasuke's only friend here at the Peak. They'd known each other for years. The two were only allowed to visit each other about once every other week, but when they did meet, they made the most of it. During the years at the Peak the only word Sasuke spoke was 'oniisan', and Naruto wasn't sure why. But the boy was nice, didn't scream and go on wild rampages like he did. Doctors were happy to see they were very compatible.

Day after day Sasuke stood in front of his door, squinting through the small window, as if waiting for someone. Week after week Naruto would remind him the Peak was the end, people went in but they never came out. There was a rumor, that years ago there was one person who left. He was the hero; he was supposed to come back and somehow save them all. But that never happened.

------------------------

Sasuke used to tend flowers outside the Peak's walls. Everyday at noon the sun would hit the flower bed at just the right spot. On Thursdays Sasuke was out there, watering the plants. He knew he was under tight supervision, but out in the fresh air he liked to close his eyes and pretend he was alone. The flowers didn't talk, and he didn't talk. They were the best of friends.

Doctors thought allowing certain stable patients outside to help care for the flowers would help their mental conditions. All of the patients were going to take turns helping white carnations grow. It came to Sasuke's turn. He was quite ecstatic (though nobody could tell) to get his time outside with the flowers. But he noticed these hideous white carnations growing. They had to be destroyed immediately. He didn't know why the harmless flowers filled him with burning rage. Using his feet, he ripped apart each one.

Sasuke wasn't allowed to water the flowers anymore.

------------------------

The door creaked. Sasuke lifted the upper half of his body from the cot. Was somebody visiting? Nobody visited the patients at the Peak. Nobody. Unless…

His ear pressed against the cold door. "Today is the day he is released, correct? Yes. Unfortunately his new guardian was in a very important meeting, and has sent me to retrieve him." Standing on his tiptoes, the child peeked through the window. Squinting, he could see two figures at the end of the sterile hallway, talking. He wouldn't have to strain his eyes for long – they were walking down the hallway. Sasuke's heart pounded in his chest. Were they coming to get him? Could he finally leave?

The visitor took long, graceful strides. Long dark hair was tied back by a single red rubber band. Age seemed to be taking a toll on him, it seemed, as he had two lines underneath his eyes. Or they were possibly scars, Sasuke didn't know. The doctor was speaking, but the stranger didn't seem to be focused on her. All his attention was on the white carnation he twirled between his two fingers. Sasuke was breathing hard now, the yellow weasel being clutched harder between his hands. His time was up. He was going home. Forget the fact he didn't know this man, he'd get to know him later.

They came closer…closer…closer…

"Oniisan…"

And they walked past.

"…I miss you."

------------------------------------------------

Oniisan: Big Brother.

White Carnations: Remembrance.


End file.
